


The Christmas Soup

by ChloeGreen1998



Series: Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Fluffy, I just love these, M/M, its them living together, lots of fluff, my comfort ship to write, we all know when it comes to sakuatsu all do is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Atsumu always has his heart in the right place, always wants to make sure those around him are happy and taken care of especially when it comes to his boyfriend, Kiyoomi. All he wants is to surprise him with a nice soup using a recipe that Osamu had passed to him but of course when it's Atsumu, chaos always ensues.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintarou/Miya Osamu (mentioned)
Series: Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Christmas Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, afternoon or evening depending on where you are in the world, maybe it's the middle of the night when you're reading this? Anyway, welcome to Day Ten of my Christmas Chronicles of 2020!
> 
> I feel like this is on the shorter side but I have three more SatsuAtsu fics coming on the 14th, 21st and the 25th, each of which I'm guessing is going to be somewhere between 2000 and 8000 words, especially on the 25th, have a feeling that's gonna be a long one and I'm excited I just adore this ship so much and find them so easy to write for!

Miya Atsumu prided himself on a few things when it came to himself and his life. He always knew when somebody around him needed a helping hand whether it was physically or just needed a pick me up, he could always make people laugh, he knew exactly what Kiyoomi needed most of the time based on how he was acting that day and he was always striving to make those around him be the best and happiest they could possibly be at all time. So, he always had many things in his brain when it came to Kiyoomi's bad days which yesterday definitely had been. Kiyoomi had been sluggish and quite frankly moody all throughout practice, he'd hardly spoken a word to Atsumu when they'd gotten home apart from to tell him dinner was ready and when he was going to bed. Not that Atsumu really minded the cold shoulder, Kiyoomi had good days and bad days just like everyone else but yesterday seemed to be particularly bad for his boyfriend and he wanted to do something to make him feel better. He'd let him sleep in because he knew that he needed it and had also contacted his brother, Osamu, for a recipe because Osamu was definitely better at things like that. When it was cold, which it was, Christmas was quickly approaching and that meant the temperature had dropped significantly recently, he knew that Kiyoomi basically inhaled soup because he thought it was an extra layer of protection against getting sick.

What wasn't one of Atsumu's skills however was cooking. He normally left that to Kiyoomi or Osamu but he wanted to do something nice for Kiyoomi for lunch so, he had the recipe and was determined to make it the best damn soup his boyfriend had ever had.

He'd managed to sneak out of the house just after sunrise to get the ingredients he needed and made it back without waking up Kiyoomi who was still sleeping soundly in their shared bed. Atsumu smiled softly at his boyfriend, he was currently curled around Atsumu's pillow and at that moment, Atsumu wanted nothing more than to get back into bed so his boyfriend could cuddle him but he just moved onto the kitchen to make his soup.

Atsumu whistled to himself quietly as he began to prepare what he needed before throwing them in the pot to simmer for a couple hours. Everything was going well, he was proud of himself, obviously he hadn't tasted anything yet but he had followed Osamu's recipe down to the letter and was confident in his own ability.

The last few years, Atsumu had always found himself slightly unsettled around this time of year. When he lived at home with his twin and his parents, everything was always loud, there was always something going on especially through December because everyone was always part excited and part stressed about the holidays coming up so everything seemed to be a little more chaotic than normal when it came to their house but since he'd moved out, it had felt a little bit off. He loved living with Kiyoomi so much, loved that he was the first person he saw when he woke up, loved getting up and going to practice together but Kiyoomi was always so calm, collected and organised. Plus, with the two of them, it was always a lot quieter because Atsumu wasn't constantly arguing with Osamu and he loved it but it felt off.

But, this year, it just seemed to click into place. He was still of course, part excited and part stressed about the holiday season coming up but everything just felt right. Maybe he'd gotten used to the quiet and the schedule that he and Kiyoomi lived by. Maybe he had gotten used to the fact Osamu now lived with his fiancé, Suna half an hour away or maybe Atsumu had just grown out of his need for noise and chaos but everything was just right. The smell radiating from the kitchen of his soup cooking just reminded him of Kiyoomi stood at the kitchen stove cooking their meals and he felt at peace. Kiyoomi truly was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he'd made Atsumu a better person, he was the sun to Atsumu's planet and he loved every moment they spent in each other's presence. Kiyoomi worked so hard, whether it was when they were practising or if he was doing house work, he always made sure that everything was perfect and now Atsumu owed him to do the same even if it was something as small and domestic as cooking him some food.

It was however, when Atsumu was focusing so hard on making everything perfect, that he had accidentally used a dish that wasn't meant to be stood on the hob for hours and that's when he was sure his soup was ready, that's when everything started to go very wrong, very quickly.

//

Kiyoomi was suddenly bought from the reaches of sleep by a very loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. He shot up in bed and wiped a hand across his face to wake himself up more. Atsumu was missing from beside him which ruled out someone breaking into their apartment and made it seem more likely that Atsumu had caused some kind of chaos outside of their room. Kiyoomi accessed his options for a few more seconds before he decided that he needed to know what was happening and if Atsumu was okay.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, letting the chill of their apartment bite at his skin before he threw on one of Atsumu's hoddies and headed for the chaos that he was sure was waiting for him in their kitchen. He just hoped that Atsumu had been trying to cook because that always inevitably ended in some kind of disaster.

Kiyoomi was, however, definitely not prepared for what he found.

Atsumu was standing by the stove a deer in the headlights look on his face as he held what looked like the top of one of their casserole dishes staring down at the floor where there was broken parts of said dish along with what looked like some kind of soup on the floor. Kiyoomi didn't even register the mess at first, all he saw was a long line of blood that seemed to be cutting across Atsumu's thumb.

Kiyoomi rushed over to his boyfriend, taking what was left of the broken dish from his hands, careful not to cut his own hand, before taking Atsumu's hand gently in his to access the damage.

"Atsumu, sweetheart, what happened?" The pet name just slipped out, he wasn't normally one for pet names but the shell shocked look on Atsumu's face told him that he needed something to bring him back to the reality of the kitchen. "Atsumu, are you okay?"

"Omi Omi," Atsumu breathed, looking down at the mess on the floor before looking back at his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry Omi," he whispered and Kiyoomi shushed him quickly, reaching to wipe away the tear that had fallen onto his cheek.

"Everything is okay Atsumu, here, why don't you sit down for a second and I'll clean up," Kiyoomi would normally freak out slightly about the amount of mess that was currently plastering their kitchen floor but his main priority was Atsumu and the look on his face that broke Kiyoomi's heart. He did a quick job of cleaning the floor and throwing away the remains of the dish before he sat back down with their first aid kit and some water.

Kiyoomi made quick work of Atsumu's hand before looking at his boyfriend who still looked sad and he hated it. Atsumu should never be sad. "Hey, Atsumu, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I ruined ya soup Omi, all I wanted to do was make ya something nice cause ya were having a bad day yesterday and I ruined it!" He exclaimed, clearly still distressed by the incident.

Kiyoomi's heart jumped at the thought of Atsumu trying to cook him something nice just because he'd had a bad day yesterday. He truly loved the man in front of him so much and wanted to hold onto him for the rest of their lives. "Oi Miya, the fact that you even wanted to do something like that is enough. I love you and the fact you were going to put so much effort into something for me is more than enough."

"But ya always make our food Omi, I wanted to make ya soup for once. I got the recipe from Samu and everything."

Kiyoomi chuckled slightly and leaned over to kiss Atsumu softly. "Miya, everything you do makes my life better. Just being here makes things better. Even when I'm being grumpy, knowing you're around the house if I need you is enough. I love you."

"I love ya too Omi," Atsumu mumbled, his smile finally returning to his face, making Kiyoomi smile back. "Ya so sappy Omi."

"Says you," Kiyoomi grumbled, running his fingers through Atsumu's hair. "You're the most sappy."

"Na ya are," Atsumu replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiyoomi laughed, rolling his eyes before he pressed his lips to Atsumu's forehead.

"Okay fine. I am. Now, let's order some lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for all of your reads, kudos and comments so far on these fics they all really, really make me happy and motivate me to keep writing so thank you so much <33
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the fics so far and are looking forward to what's next! The next three coming up is some angsty and sad IwaOi but I promise it's also supportive boyfriends, some soft BokuAka and then some very very soft ShiraSemi which I'm super excited for!
> 
> Anyway, have a lovely day and I'll see you again tomorrow for day 11!


End file.
